livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Brog Strongheart (sunshadow21)
Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) Level: 3 Experience: 3439 XP (6,000 TNL) Alignment: NG Languages: Common, Dwarven, Giant Deity: ancestor worship First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Mini-Stats Brog "The Giant Slayer" Strongheart AC: 16 (Touch 11, Flatfooted 15) *+4 vs Giants HP: 34/34 Initiative: +1 Perception : +9 Sense Motive: +8 CMB: +4 CMD: 15 *+4 vs bull-rush, trip when on ground Fort: +6 Reflex: +5 Will: +4 *+2 vs poison, spells, spell-like abilities Current Weapon in Hand: Current Conditions in Place: Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (14;5 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (12;2 pts) CON: 16 +3 (14;5 pts +2(racial)) INT: 13 +1 (13;3 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (14;5 pts +2(racial)) CHA: 8 -1 (10;0 pts -2(racial)) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 36 = (10, 8) + 1d8 (6) + CON (3)*3 + FC (3) (Ranger) AC: 16 = + DEX (1) + Armor (4) + Shield (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (4) + Shield (1) + Misc (0) *+4 vs Giants INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +2 = (2) + Rogue (0) CMB: +4 = (2) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 15 = + BAB (2) + STR (2) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) *+4 vs bull-rush, trip when on ground Fortitude: +6 = (3) + Rogue (0) + CON (3) + Misc (0) Reflex: +6 = (3) + Rogue (2) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +4 = (0) + Rogue (0) + WIS (3) + Trait (1) *+2 vs poison, spells, spell-like effects Speed: 20' (not slowed by armor) Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments +3 attack, +2 damage vs giants +1d6 Sneak Attack Melee : +4 = BAB (2) + STR (2) Unarmed (Guantlet): Damage: 1d3+2, Crit: x2, Bludgeoning +1 Dwarven Waraxe: Attack :+5 = Base Melee (4) + Enhancement (1) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: x3, Slashing Warhammer: Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: x3, Bludgeoning Light Spiked Shield: Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: x2, Piercing Dagger (melee): Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Piercing/Slashing Ranged : +3 = BAB (2) + DEX (1) Shortbow: Damage: 1d6, Crit: x3, Piercing, Arrows: 20 Dagger (thrown): Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, 10 ft, Piercing/Slashing Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Con), +2 (Wis), -2 (Cha) Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) Darkvision: 60' Defensive Training: +4 dodge AC vs giants Giant Hunter: +1 attack vs giants; +2 Survival to track giants Hardy: +2 vs poison, spells, spell-like abilities Lorekeeper: +2 Knowledge (history) regarding dwarves and enemies Rock Stepper: Ignore difficult terrain created by rubble, broken ground, or steep stairs when taking a 5-foot step Slow and Steady: Speed never modified by armor or encumbrance Stability: +4 CMD vs bull-rush, trip when standing on ground Weapon Familiarity: Battleaxe, Heavy Picks, Warhammers; "dwarven" are martial Class Features Ranger (Infiltrator) 2 Armor/Weapons: Simple, Martial, Light and Medium Armor, All Shields but Tower Favored Enemy: Bonus to Bluff, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks, (Giant +2) weapon attack and damage rolls; untrained knowledge checks Track: +1 Survival to track (1/2 level (min 1)) Wild Empathy: +1 (-1 Cha, +2 level) Ranger Combat Style: Deceptive 2nd: Improved Feint Rogue 1 Armor/Weapons: Simple, Hand Crossbow, Rapier, Sap, Shortbow, Shortsword, Light Armor Sneak Attack: +1d6 Trapfinding Feats Extra Traits (1st): 2 extra traits Improved Feint (Ranger Bonus): Move action Skill Focus (Bluff) (3rd): +3 to Bluff --- Future Feats: Quick Draw, Shield Feats Traits Armor Expert (Combat): -1 ACP Capable (Sense Motive) (General): Raised to look for signs of giants everywhere, Brog took the advice literally, and tends to suspect all strangers of being an agent for giants (+1 trait bonus/becomes a class skill) Knowledgable (Dungeoneering and Local) (General): Born and raised to fight giants, Brog spent much of his training protecting the clan mines, getting a fair bit of knowledge of common foes in that environment (+1 trait bonus to both, Kn: Local becomes a class skill) Resilent (Will): Brog is considerably stubborn, almost to a fault (+1 will save) Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 21 = (6) + INT (1)/Level (Ranger); BG Points = 6 *Class Skill ^BG Skill Skills Total Rank BG CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics* 1 0 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise*^ 1 0 0 0 1 +0 Bluff* 8 3 0 3 -1 +3(feat)* +2 vs giants Climb* 2 0 0 0 2 -0 +0 Craft*^ (armors) 1 0 0 0 1 +0 Craft*^ (weapons) 1 0 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy* -1 0 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device* 9 3 0 3 1 +2(tools) Disguise* -1 0 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist* 1 0 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 1 0 0 0 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal*^ 5 0 3 3 -1 +0 Heal* 3 0 0 0 3 +0 Intimidate* -1 0 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng)* 6 1 0 3 1 +1(trait) Knowledge (Geography)*^ 7 0 3 3 1 +0 Knowledge (History)^ 1 0 0 0 1 +0* *+2 when making checks about dwarves and dwarven enemies Knowledge (Local)* 6 1 0 3 1 +1(trait) Knowledge (Nature)* 5 1 0 3 1 +0 Linguistics*^ Perception* 9 3 0 3 3 +0* *+2 vs giants Perform* Please don't encourage it. I like my ears intact. Profession*^ ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Ride* 1 0 0 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive* 10 3 0 3 3 +1* *+2 vs giants Sleight of Hand*^ Spellcraft* 0 0 0 1 +0 Stealth* 7 3 0 3 1 -0 +0 Survival* 9 3 0 3 3 +0* *+1 to track; +2 vs giants Swim* 0 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device* Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Average Lifestyle 100 gp (small apartment near the Inn) +1 Dwarven Waraxe 2330 gp 8 lb Warhammer 12 gp 5 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Gauntlet 2 gp 1 lb Shortbow 30 gp 2 lb Arrows (20) 1 gp 3 lb +1 Studded Leather 1175 gp 20 lb +3 AC, +5 Max Dex Light Spiked Metal Shield 13 gp 10 lb +1 AC Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Belt/Bandolier Bandolier -- 0 lb Belt Pouch (3) 3 gp 1.5 lb Sunrod (1) 2 gp 1 lb Flint & Steel (p1) 1 gp -- lb Hip Flask (p2) -- 1.5 lb Trail Rations (p1) -- 1 lb Masterwork Thieve's Tools 100 gp 2 lb Potions Cure Light Wounds 50 gp Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll, Blanket -- 8 lb Silk Rope, 50' 10 gp 5 lb Waterproof Bag -- 0.5 lb Canteen 2 gp 1 lb Beat Up Tin Mug -- 1 lb Trail Rations (5) -- 5 lb Set of Basic Wooden Domino's -- 1 lb Rope, Hemp, 50' (2) 2 gp 20 lb Pitons (8) -- 4 lb = Totals: 3737 gp 104.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 16 Into the Wild (pt 1): +3705 gp SP: 9 CP: 10 Career Earnings: 3855 gp Carried Inventory: -3737 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -100 gp Coinage: 18 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 57 Height: 4' Weight: 171 lb Hair Color: jet black Eye Color: green Skin Color: tanned Appearance: sturdy; scars, obviously worn proudly; gear is neat, functional Personality: larger than life, often refers to himself in the third person when introducing himself; though he thinks himself straightforward, cautious, and practical, he usually comes across as bold, tricksy, and a little eccentric without realizing it Background Born into the Strongheart Clan, a clan of dwarves whose home is a bit northwest of Venza and well known for skilled blacksmiths and their focus on slaying giants, Brog was marked from his birth as a giant slayer. After years of rigorous training in the arena and the clan mines, Brog just recently passed his rite of passage, aiding in the downing of a troll that had been menacing one of the mines, landing the final death blow. With the pieces of the troll's skull made into a canteen as a trophy, Brog has set out to further his training and earn his name in the wider world. In the Wilds (part 1) XP Received: 3439 XP Treasure Received: 3705 GP Bought: Hemp Rope (2)-2 gp; Pitons (8)-8 sp Shopping BOUGHT 3755 GP +1 Dwarven Waraxe 2330 GP +1 Studded Leather Armor 1175 GP Average Lifestyle 100 GP Potion of CLW 50 GP Masterwork Thieves' Tools 100 GP SOLD 55 GP Dwarven Waraxe 30 GP Studded Leather 25 GP TOTAL COST 3700 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Ranger BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Features: Combat Style (Deceptive Combat) HP: 26 = 14 (Old Total) + 8 (Max-2) + 3 (Con) +1 (FC) Skill Pts: 14 = 7 (Old Total) +6 (Class) +1 (Int) (Bluff, Disable Device, Knowledge (local), Perception, Sense Motive, Stealth, Survival) Level 3: Class: Rogue BAB: +2 to +2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +5 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Skill Focus (Bluff) Features: Sneak Attack +1d6, Trapfinding HP: 36 = 26 (Old Total) + 6 (Max-2) + 3 (Con) +1 (FC) Skill Pts: 23 = 14 (Old Total) + 8 (Class) +1 (Int) (Class) +1 (Int) (Bluff x2, Disable Device x2, Knowledge (local), Perception, Sense Motive, Stealth, Survival) Approvals *Approval (14 Oct 15) (Scott DeWar) level 1 *Approval (24 Nov 15) (Aura ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (10 May 17)(KahlessNestor~Judge) level 3 Category:Approved Characters Category:In Progress/Character